Gifts of Silver
by elfigreen14
Summary: Henry and Killian compare their gifts for Emma. Future!fic. ONESHOT. Most likely my only attempt at a Captain Swan fic. For Carly on tumblr, as part of the CS Secret Santa Exchange.


A/N – My gift to Carly, aka seeking-thrills on Tumblr, as part of the Captain Swan Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Carly wanted to see something with Emma, Killian and Henry. This is my first, and probably only CS fic, but I really hope you enjoy it, Carly!

Gifts of Silver

Killian paced back and forth, like a lion in a cage, as he argued to himself whether or not this was a good time for Henry. He had just returned to Emma's house after a visit to his father's place in New York. Henry was a good boy – he knew he couldn't force his parents to love each other, not like they once had. But Emma had promised him Neal would always be a part of their family. She also tried telling Killian that Henry absolutely liked having him as part of the family, but he didn't know if he would go that far. Killian knew Henry would never see him as a father, but luckily the two had grown to be friends. Henry loved talking to Killian, hearing of his various adventures in all the different lands he'd been to – the lad was always one for a good story. The pirate loved Henry as he would his very own. Which was why he was so worried as to the boy's reaction to this particular bit of news.

He glanced at the door, slightly ajar. Henry very rarely shut his door. He usually had no need to, except when he and his mother got into an argument – he was growing into a young man, after all; it was only natural. Killian smiled to himself. He was lucky to have been able to watch this particular young man grow up. He was nearly always surrounded by people he loved, who loved him back even more. And Killian knew he was fortunate to be one of this people.

Before he could think on it any longer, Killian brought his hand up to the door and tapped lightly. "Henry?" The door practically flew open, the dark-haired teenager appearing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Hey Killian. I'm just about to finish unpacking," the boy told him.

"Did you have a good time at your father's?" Killian asked, trying to calm his nerves. Henry seemed not to notice, occupied with putting the remainder of his socks away.

"Yeah, it was fun," Henry replied. "He and Tink took me Christmas shopping. I got Mom something nice." Henry reached into the bottom of his suitcase, taking out a square wrapped in paper and handing it to the older man. "Here. What do you think?"

Killian stripped away the paper carefully to reveal an elegant picture frame, with silver branches intertwining around the photo in the center. Actually, it wasn't a photo at all, but a collage of photos. He saw the images of Emma, her parents, Regina, Neal, the dwarves – nearly all of Storybrooke was featured. But in the center of the array of faces, he saw his face, laughing as he, Henry and Emma raked leaves in the front yard. And at the top of the frame, etched into a small silver plate, were the words _Our Family. _

A small smile made its way across Killian's face. He looked up at Henry with pensive eyes. "Our Family?" he asked. Henry returned the smile, accompanied by a nod.

"Our family is definitely one of a kind, don't you think?"

Killian laughed, trying not to let on how much that picture had affected him. He knew, without a doubt now, that Henry considered him part of the family, part of _his_ family. The frame was a gift for Emma, but Killian was impacted by it just as much as if Henry had brought it for him. He felt a weight lifted off him, knowing Henry cared for him this much. It might make this a bit easier…

"I'm certain Emma will cherish it dearly," he said, handing the frame back to Henry. The boy smiled as he put the frame in one of his drawers. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking a look at my gift for your mother?"

With an eager look on his face, Henry sat on the edge of his bed. "Sure! What've you got?" Killian took a deep breath as he reached into the pocket of his coat. Henry watched him pull a small silver circle out of his pocket, and his eyes grew wide.

"Whoa."

Killian waited anxiously for Henry to say something. He sat there for a moment, silently, then reached out to take the ring from Killian's palm.

"Henry, you have to know that I'm not trying to take your father's place. I wouldn't do that to Neal, or to you." Killian dared to take a seat next to Henry, trying to read his expression. He just seemed to be inspecting the ring from every angle, as if it were from another land. "But you have to know that I love your mother with every single bone in my body. She brought me back to life when I didn't even realize I was half dead. Emma showed me that second chances exist, and I'd be damned if I didn't take this one."

Henry turned to look him in the eyes, his expression vacant. _Bloody idiot. He just returned from seeing his father. You should've known - _

"It's perfect," Henry said, a sly grin appearing.

Killian mirrored his expression, his hope coming back fiercer than ever. He tried containing his thought to leap from the excitement bursting in him. "Do you think so, mate?"

Henry nodded. "Definitely. It's simple, but it'll suit her perfectly. Mom's not really one for big, sparkling things." The teenager swung his arm around Killian's shoulders in a caring embrace – the two would have looked like father and son to anyone who didn't know better. "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure she loves you just as much, if not more."

Killian quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Is that so?"

"You're her second chance, too," Henry said, handing the ring back to him. "We both are."

He ruffled the boy's hair, with Henry shirking away jokingly. "Just promise me one thing," he said, standing in front of Killian. "Ask her after Christmas, please? I don't want your gift upstaging mine. Deal?"

Henry stretched out his hand, Killian also rising from his seat with a look of mocked seriousness. "Deal," he answered, taking Henry's hand, pulling him in for a hug. He had hugged Henry several times before, but there was a warmth in this embrace Killian hadn't felt before. Together they made their way down the stairs, finding Emma in the kitchen. Henry took a seat at the counter, Killian rounding it to help Emma chop carrots for their salad.

"Where were you two?" she asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "I asked you to call him down for dinner ten minutes ago!"

"Just having a word with the lad, man to man," Killian replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. She bumped him away with her shoulder.

"I really don't like the sound of that."

"Relax, Mom. We were just talking about how pretty you are."

Emma rolled her eyes at them. "Please tell me you don't use that line at school, kid. You'll never get a girlfriend like that."

"Ah, don't you worry, lass. He'll pick up a few things from the Jones School of Charm in no time." Emma eyed him cynically, dropped her knife, and covered Killian's ears. "On the other hand, stick to you material," she told Henry, smiling along with him.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing," she answered, innocence in her smile. "Henry, go wash up, please. Regina and Robin will be here soon. She's bringing a lasagna."

Henry perked up. "Is Roland coming too?"

"I should think so," Killian said. "I'd say he missed you more than your own mothers!" Henry jumped from his seat and headed down to the hall. Emma waited until he was out of hearing distance.

"Killian, what were you two really talking about? Is everything okay with you two?"

"Of course. Really Swan, is it that hard to believe that you're all I talk about?" he asked, winding his arms around her waist. He was so practiced at it, he didn't even worry about his hook accidentally nudging her. Killian drew Emma closer to him, bringing their lips together. The hair that had escaped her ponytail tickled his face as he savored one of many moments he knew they would share for the rest of their lives. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, kissing him deeper, before pulling away suddenly.

"No," she said with a smirk, the doorbell ringing clearly. "I just like to hear you say it. Now go answer the door."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, just as he had with Henry, waiting.

"Please."

"As you wish, m'lady."


End file.
